


No Parking

by RainTeaandDragons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor parks the TARDIS...and it doesn't end to well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange little idea I had...I hope you enjoy! :)  
> ~Fran x

"Doctor!" Clara called through the TARDIS, "we need to get some more food. I am hungry and the kitchen has run out. Doctor! Where is that Timelord when you need him?" She walked into the console room to see the Doctor lying under the floor grating, with the sonic screwdriver in his mouth, tinkering with something under the console. "Doctor!" Clara yelled again.

The Doctor sat up quickly, banging his head on the glass floor above him. "Owww!" He cried out in pain.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Doctor we have run out of food and I am hungry."

"Have you looked in the second kitchen?"

"'Yes."

"'Fine, we'll go to earth and get you some food.'"

"Great!" She replied, the Doctor got up and released the handbrake. The TARDIS began to move down the vortex to 2013. The TARDIS landed with a clunk and the Doctor ran down to open the door with Clara close behind. They walked into the shopping center; Clara could tell that shopping wasn't the Doctor's strong point. He could battle fierce alien creatures but couldn't tackle a shopping center. She had to go back for him…twice.

When they exited the shopping center laydened with shopping, only then could the Doctor sigh with relief. Until he and Clara saw the TARDIS. The Doctor just stood there staring but Bella started to laugh. As they had walked out of the shopping center they saw someone, who to the Doctor looked a little like Jack, tucking a little white parking ticket into the door of the TARDIS. The sign next to where the TARDIS had landed said, 'NO PARKING.' In big block letters.

Only the Doctor would miss a sign like that.


End file.
